villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lola Lola
Lola_Lola is the primary antagonist of the 2018 Netflix psychological thriller film Cam. Lola_Lola was originally the screen name used by the film's protagonist Alice Ackerman to perform suggestive live shows on the internet for money, a career that she keeps hidden from her mother Lynn, saying that her job is in "web development." Lola_Lola was hacked towards the start of the film, and the film focuses on Alice's attempts to solve the mystery behind who stole her identity. She (and Alice) are portrayed by Madeline Brewer. Cam Alice Ackerman (a.k.a. Lola_Lola) is a online model for the a camshow website called FreeGirls.Live (FGL). She desperately wants to become a member of the top 50 popular models on the website, and begins doing shock shows to gain popularity. She is seen faking a suicide, when she brutally slits her throat at the bequest of one of her followers. After the show is over, she notes about planning to do a suicide-prevention show the following week. She aspires to be like the top model, BabyGirl_, however this her rise to fame is thwarted by another model named Princess_X, who begins stripping to her audience if they vote down on Lola's. She does a joint show with another popular model to get back in the top 50, using a stimulator, and her endeavor is successful. The next day, she attempts to log into her account but finds the password has been changed. She checks her phone and sees that her channel is labeled as being online, and discovers that a girl who looks exactly like her is performing a show in a house that is a duplicate of her house, much to her horror. She attempts to contact the look-alike, but before she can say too much, the Lola_Lola blocks her from commenting. She seeks help from the FGL helpdesk, the other models, and even the police, but no one is able to assist her. She learns that one of her followers, Arnold (who uses the screen nickname "Tinker"), has moved into a motel near her, and is stalking her. Her choice of career path is exposed during her brother Jordan's birthday party when his friends see Lola_Lola doing a camshow, much to the embarrassment of Jordan, Lynn, and Alice. After Alice later sees Lynn's house vandalized with the words "whore house," she becomes determined to stop the hacker. Her determination is furthered when Lynn confesses to watching some shows and was impressed by "her" confidence. She obsessively watches Lola_Lola's shows, and is psychologically traumatized by having her identity stolen. To add insult to injury, she watches as none of her "loyal followers" notice any difference between Alice and her doppleganger. In a fit of rage, she begins tipping Lola_Lola into masochistic behaviors that end with her shooting her head open with a handgun, staining the walls with blood. After a few seconds, she stands up completely unharmed, satisfied that yet another fake suicide has given her more popularity, to Alice's horror. The following day, Lola_Lola prepares to do a joint camshow with BabyGirl_, and in one of Baby's prep videos, she makes a comment about committing arson to initiate a suggestive situation with the arriving firefighters, something that Alice remembers Lola_Lola saying. Believing Baby to be the hacker, Alice convinces another one of Lola's followers, nicknamed Barney, to take her on a date, where she discovers that Barney is very well acquainted to Baby, and that her real name is Hannah Darin, and that she lives in Georgia. She flees from the date after Barney sees Lola_Lola go live, and realizes that Lola and Alice aren't the same, and proceeds to attempt to rape her. Alice researches Hannah, but learns that she is dead, from dying in a car accident, which puzzles Alice, since she is still doing live shows on FGL. She researches the other models who did joint shows with BabyGirl_ and discovers that Arnold is on the top of all of their friend lists. She goes to his motel room, armed with a taser, as she believes him to be a stalker and murderer, and finds him masturbating to one of Lola_Lola's shows, and attacks him with the taser and accuses him of knowing what was happening to her and not caring. Arnold confesses that the hacker who stole Alice's identity is actually a bot or virus that is on multiple cam sites, not limited to FGL. He explains that its modus operandi is to collect data from shows of a particular model, lock them out of their account, pretend to be them, and continue to collect the tips from the model's viewers. He explains that he does love Alice, and he wants her to reciprocate his feelings, and that it's only a simulation, so she shouldn't be offended. Alice gets on his computer, where he is still in the call with Lola_Lola, and learns that Lola doesn't recognize Alice, confirming Arnold's word about the hacker not being human. Alice goes back to Arnold who say that he has been on the site long enough to know the pattern of which model is next, as she leaves the motel room in disgust. Alice returns home, and finally confronts the bot, using tips to convince Lola to beam her into the show under her back-up account. The audience believes Lola to have a twin, until Alice tells them that Lola stole her identity and that she isn't real. Alice proceeds to challenge Lola to a game of monkey-see, monkey-do to determine which "Lola" is the best "Lola." The audience will choose the winner, and the loser will do whatever the winner says. Lola agrees. Lola makes suggestive gestures towards the audience, and Alice deliberately does them in a flat manner to lose the first round. Lola orders Alice to remove her outer clothing, to which she complies. For Alice's turn, she takes advantage of the fact the Lola is not human, and therefore cannot receive injuries the same way a human such as herself would. She smashes her face several times against her desk, shattering her nose and splitting her lip open. Lola does the same, but does not bleed like Alice does, much to the dismay of the audience. Lola's face is then digitally altered to match Alice's, causing the audience to realize she's faking it, and declare Alice the winner. Alice tells Lola to give her the password to the account, which Lola originally refuses, until the Alice reminds her that going back on the deal would shatter her audience's trust. Lola private messages a series of numbers, letters, and symbols, which Alice uses to access the account, and then delete it. She rejoices her victory before fainting from blood loss. Later, Alice gets a make-over from Lynn, who now accept's her daughter's choice in career. She sports a blond wig and contouring make-up to make a new model page and start from scratch. Lynn asks what Alice will do if the bot targets her again, and she says that she will simply start again and again as many times as necessary. She then goes home and begins a broadcast from her new channel. Category:Perverts Category:Crackers Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Unseen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Non-Action Category:Thief Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Nameless Category:Genderless Category:Parasite Category:Fragmental Category:Twin/Clone Category:Sadomasochists Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Pimps Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Spy Category:Usurper Category:Inconclusive Category:Multi-Beings Category:Forgers Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Evil Creation Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Karma Houdini